Frisk
Aesthetic Tunes Lions roaring in the morning sun Searching for a longer day People feeling like the light has just come We must never stop the way Frisk he x him // sea x ice // savior there's always another day Frisk is actually one of my very first characters on this wiki and belongs to me, I'd prefer if he's not used / copied / stolen in any way because he's really important to me. Although the dragonet has undergone quite a few revamps and some other decisions, he's still mine and I don't like to have any content stolen or edited, only with exceptions for categories if he is in need to be placed in or removed from any. Thank you for your understanding, please continue. He isn't inspired anyway off the character Frisk from Undertale, despite his name, it was actually one of the first names that popped into my mind when creating his character. Beautiful coding by the wonderful Frosty! There is no interest in where Frisk's life began, for it entwined with the strangeness of the universe itself, it was during the times when the waves used to move carelessly and almost lazily across the shores of the Rainforest Kingdom, a father claiming to be the son of the powerful demigod and the mother of a less-than-popular artist lived within this land with him. But the thing is, there wasn't just the one little SeaWing hybrid, but with him a twin, Winter Rose they dubbed him, all the same they'd lived in this extremely strange land, the unnatural waves, often times slowing down or the ocean turning white like milk in itself. The explanation behind this itself hadn't showed for years, who truly knew what was behind any of this, of course there came that unfortunate time when Hillous perished from an unknown sickness that has struck her one day, but here's the strangest part, who the real culprit behind the misfortune happening came from a tiny race living underneath Pyrrhia, hidden away from all dragons. It was upon one day he'd came across one of these tiny civilians who was, in fact a trader / messenger of the King angrily pacing the sandy beach, kicking up sand with its tiny black legs before nearly getting stepped on if it hadn't uttered a breathtakingly loud scream and, with a series of yelled insults, a near conversation began between those two beings. Frisk had held out his soft talons to this fair being who had decidedly wanted to have a fine chat with this dragonet face-to-face, it had started out with him forcefully explaining, the king had been wanting his family to move somewhere else, someplace less.... populated may I add, but it only took a mere mention of what strange behavior was going on everywhere that made the little insect-like creature in his cupped talons stop abruptly and with a sigh it talked about something more... shocking to the dragonet. Water spirits Birds chirping and I hear my name Grass is green so alive Life is happy but is so insane We must merely make a strive Appearance see reference Dragons are unique things, while some may appear bland, they all have their own curiosities held out within them, whether that be a rare appearance feature or personality trait. Everyone's special, you just have to have a closer look in order to find it, not one dragon is the same, there never has and there never will be. How should one put his description? Enigmatic? Unique? Out of the ordinary? While upon first glance, one may just assume him and regular SeaWing, looking a little closer at his design may give away heirity from IceWings as well. A big grin flashes upon his snout and curiosity in his eyes, frosting blue scales, followed by that of turquoise remain studding his body, like scales on that of a fish. This is the main coloration of his body, bright, grass green dot eyes along with paler turquoise bioluminescent markings, below and above, in the shape of small triangles or circles. A sky blue underbelly spreads out on his front, studded with rounded rectangles of the same color seen in all his bioluminescent markings, pale turquoise. Softened gills highlighted with soft pink press upon the sides of Frisk's neck, reaching down a quarter of his neck. One may happen to notice the rather showy ruff tucked gently behind the hybrid's softly rounded ears, the membranes a rather dark or even burnt hue of turquoise. Whilst sticking out, membranes of the ruff in between, a light hue of frosting blue, it seems more for decorative purposes rather than something one would flare up to look bigger and more intimidating. Relaxed or carefree posture with a cheerful little bounce in his idle position, this is usually seen in the hybrid dragonet, followed by the wavering scent of flowers, lavender and the ocean. The sail remains the same as that of his ruff,,, dark turquoise, rather medium-sized and not exactly that floppy, to the point it doesn't even lean to one side, but it kindly held upward, ending a few feet from the tip of his tail. What else can be mentioned? Frisk's horns perhaps, remain wavy and sillily curved remaining a light pale turquoise. Dark blue talons, short and gently curved, not really showing anything from either tribes, not seretted nor webbed, simply harmless, rather they are relaxed and soft. Climbing up his paws, blue just like his underbelly plate in gentle strokes upon his palms, pads on his feet, following through with all his legs while nice luminous stripes band into indescribable shapes, swirling markings like that of a leopard, some triangles. Following up till being met at the shoulder to the base of his wings, the membranes lighter hues than that of his mainscales, not flared out, but gently folded to his sides or positioned upward for seemingly more comfortable posture. His build is consistent of being small, slinky and altogether similar to that of a kitten's appearance, while stocky, Frisk is considerably small and flexible for his age, rounded shoulders, softened eyes and short snout. The hybrid's limbs remain short and somewhat chubby in size and shape, perfect for holding up his body, a rather young-looking character shall one say. The tail is softened out and rather long comparing to the rest of him, the luminous patterns on both sides stopping just before the sail, a few feet from the tip of his tail. There are some interesting features, he's not entirely SeaWing-looking, for on the back of his neck, from the raidious of his ruff, Frisk has ice blue spines, thick at the base and somewhat like icicles than that of spines protruding from to scruff of the neck. They share a similar coloration with that of his horns, except for the fact it's a bit,,, bluer and slightly darker, perhaps, with this, you may on many occasions see him wearing a light purple and neon pink-purple striped scarf knitted of rather shabby craftsmanship. With this, sometimes a flowercrown around his head, twining around his horns, what else can be explained of this cheerful figure, may it be said that some parts of him change coloration in certain places, lightings, situations and current emotions. Usually, Frisk remains in the description explained above, however during certain times, they may change slightly, for sometimes his luminous stripes turn a rather soft hue of pink and his eyes a bright jade, fading in with lighter and darker hues, while this doesn't happen often, it may occur at some point in time. Savannah, I'm coming home, Savannah We will never be alone, Savannah The beauty of the world, Savannah Let's all take a whirl, Savannah Personality He isn't like the others. That is a fact. Frisk has been known for being a full blown optimist or simply the dragonet who'll never grow up from childhood, being considerably childish and loving towards just about anyone. For the most part, he takes up the role of "little brother," in other words, nutty, sweet and generally caring and on most occasions, seeing the best in everyone. Frisk is that of someone with a kindred spirit and can come off as confusing and overly generous. With that said, to the public eye the hybrid is that of a cheerful, social and slightly awkward character, standing strong with optimism of the future and of the happy go lucky type. Yet even then he is a curious sort of dragonet, with a love for collecting and seeing and experiencing new things. If he was to be summed up in one word it would be, different in the good way more or less, he keeps a quirky, happy, creative demeanor and, to make things short, the dragonet has a short attention span. While having a wide imagination, it can sometimes be hard to take him seriously, for he usually acts childish and in some cases immature. But seeing past his immaturity is someone of only the purest of cores a certainly something else, something sweeter than honey and with everlasting imagination in his mind. He's not cold or distant like the rest of his living family, but quite a bouncy, bubbly and rather peppy dragonet who's still learning about the world around him. Frisk can be considered easy to get along with and once you do befriend this quirky little child, he'll never let you go, nothing is more important to him than friendship. He is one for comfort and willing to spend time with those who need his presence, this is usually given to his twin brother, Winter Rose, however due a few difficulties. Even then, he's always seemingly there at the right time and sure, he may not be exactly good at staying on track for a very long time, Frisk makes up for it with caring nature and creative spirit. Sometimes one can simply see him weaving little flowers into certain accessories, mostly just necklaces, crowns and bracelets. Whether or not he gives them to anyone is up to his decision and usually he walks up to anyone and gives them to that chosen dragon. Then again, he does have his toll of flaws, sometimes considered to have slight self-esteem issues. On some accounts, he may fault himself for mistakes of the past, for he can't stay positive all the time, all dragons have their flaws. The usual fault is that of the Incident in which his brother had fallen off that of a cliff, yet he doesn't hover over that event too often anymore. In more than one tendencies, Frisk puts others before himself, only thinking of himself after satisfying everyone else. While it may seem nice for others, this is rather a big flaw he needs removed, for he seems to find everyone else more important than that of himself. This tends to mix in with his incredibly caring nature, he tends to spend hours past midnight to help others, which usually makes him incredibly tired in the end, although he doesn't seem to mind or care. It's just his nature to care about others, yet some have to keep reminding him to remember to take care of himself. There are moments in Frisk's life in which he can get anxious and / or nervous, for he tends to lean towards a safer life full of happiness and flowers. In moments of peril, the hybrid dragonet seems to try and find the safest solution, one that doesn't include violence of any kind unless completely necessary. On some occasions, he may come to being a tiny bit stubborn and defensive on the side of his brother, in other cases he can be snappish and ever so slightly aggressive, going out of his usual laid back, kind nature. For, no one can be completely positive, having said that, Frisk can come off as rude, incredibly clingy and overwhelmingly affectionate of those close to him. While this may sound good to some, it really isn't that nice once you actually experience it, one of the hybrid dragonet's work-in-progress flaw so it seems. Despite all flaws, he contains a certain resilience towards the task at hand and when he puts his mind on something, he almost always finds a way to complete it in the most creative way possible, additionally he's almost always remaining optimistic, choosing to believe that dwelling on the negatives in life and the past doesn't get you anywhere. Following his curious behavior, Frisk has a tendency to become nosy and irritated if one is to keep a secret he is aware of away from him, sometimes he can become too curious for his own good, so it may seem. Rather, this branches off of his disliking to be called immature, most believe he's too young to learn some truths or just not ready, two things he hates hearing over and over again. Despite appearing more childish on the outside and most of the inside, there are parts of him that take things seriously, usually he converts to this during life-threatening situations. Frisk doesn't really display that much seriousness too often, all he's really known for is being sugary sweet and filling with joyous enthusiasm. But being completely honest, he just wants to keep everything and everyone at peace, no more war, no more fighting, just joy in Pyrrhia and the thought of that always makes the hybrid dragonet feel a certain warmth deep inside himself. Lions gone and come The birds have just begun We will always take a stand For the people History It was upon the shores of rushing sands and during the times of moving water, should Frisk's main history began, hatched two an artist hybrid and a complete nobody SeaWing resided on the shores near the Rainforest Kingdom, everything in Pyrrhia was... abnormally quiet, not just where they lived near the shore but everywhere it was as if time had stopped, the thing is, nothing felt right in the world anymore. It started with those two dragons, who'd became close friends during their times occupying their own deeds, his father, Frost, had originally been a higher ranking general during war times long ago and had claimed to be the son of a powerful demigod, whether this is true or not resides in your hands. That is while the SeaWing had an insane life, waging wars, fighting all the time, the hybrid half of his family was more... calming, like the world was when Frisk came into it, put it simply, Hillous wandered Pyrrhia, fascinated by the landscapes that bundled up in the different kingdoms, with that she'd paint, all day no matter where. But when the two met some point in time, they befriended one another and, soon enough, had became the greatest friends possible, there were no secrets between the two and in becoming mates, had two sons which they dubbed with the names... Frisk and Winter Rose The two had came out twins although when compared to one another shared no common interests or, at the least, looked similar to one another, but what did it matter in the world? They were here and alive, in the unsettling quiet, into the strangest world one could ever imagine for Pyrrhia, Frisk had a widespread curiosity of the world around him, usually spending his time near the shores of the ocean, although everyday they appeared different, on some days they appeared white, as if all the water in the ocean had turned to milk and strangely enough, one some days it would hold its movement and stop completely, during these times should the hybrid dragonet be interested the most in the ocean yet utterly confused on what was going on, why this was happening. On the first day of noticing this, he'd repsonded with, "how strange" before tapping one talon into the still waters, ripples went skittering away from where his talon landed and the water was so cold, abnormally even, it would send chills up one's spine, why this world he lives in is anything but normal, so strange beyond belief or even physically possible but to him, the abnormal didn't bother anything about him. Often times, Frisk would play on the beachside, build small structures out of sand or collecting shells to put upon his sandy mounds, the sand, so soft it was as if playing with a blanket in many grains, life for him was rather... odd one may say, yet so lively and peaceful, it seemed as though life would be going well for everyone, there's not a single member of the unusual family who wasn't happy (or at least mostly) and there was nothing bothering them (other than of course the cold silence that sometimes followed some of their conversations). Well, that is until a series of unusual events occured, all seeming in a line, strange messages so small one would be in need of a microscope to even read what's upon it, the ocean seemed to have a new strange habit of singing, the waves often times stopping when coming to crash down or, more frequently happening, slowing down, continuously changing speed and then to cap it off, Hillous caught a strange sickness when autumn morning when going on a fine walk across the shoreline, enjoying (or preferably examining) the ocean's cold waters and the soft sand sinking between her talons. It's all unknown how she got from just walking along the oceanside and right in front of Frisk's twin brother, Winter Rose who had claimed nothing more than a swift buzz passing by his ear which he could have swore had been a bee or something, no proof or evidence of how else she'd gotten caught in death's web and it was only three days later when she passed. The hybrid dragonet had to, well, leave for awhile out on the beach, it felt as though his heart was in two, shattering to pieces even and it seemed as though he'd almost stepped on it, a tiny little creature pacing back and forth across the sandy beach, its tiny jet black legs walking in swift motions and at first he'd thought of it as a small green shell for entirely unknown reasons for shells didn't have legs nor would they be moving so swiftly across the white, glittering sand. Most of all, this thing screamed at his presence and that was the utterly shocking give away this was something else, something alive and wearing a wizard-like hat, leaf robe and a rather grumpy in the eyes, yet from this view high above it, there were no eyes. "Watch where you're going, you lousy creature! You don't even think twice about the creatures living right under your dumb snouts!" In a squeaky, harsh voice it had said crossly, tipping its hat backwards and looking up at the dragonet standing before it. Frisk gave him a deeply apologetic look, his green eyes softening towards the green figure angrily stamping its black feet as if to intimidate the dragonet, although he did flinch and look down at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you-" he was quickly cut off with, "oh that's what they all say! 'Oh sorry didn't see you there.' and 'oh sorry, it's your fault for being so small.' I've had about enough of it! We all have! You're completely blind to our kind, have you but not seen how many have been slain by your likes!" The creature rested for a minute and within those few minute it stood gasping for breath, the SeaWing hybrid held out his talons to them and, reluctantly, they jumped on with angered silvery white eyes. "You have no idea what you've cost us! Why couldn't you have chosen a place somewhere else?" They sneered, little stick-like arms crossing one another, obviously upset. Confusion clouded Frisk's mind, misty with questions he wanted to ask to this upset little figure standing straight, silvery eyes staring at him, he simply couldn't hold all questions in, "why would we move, we couldn't even see you?" It came out a little more forced than he originally had liked, yet from his strictness it made him feel a little more serious. "It's your fault for being so ignorant, so big-headed and preoccupied with your own businesses to even notice us, even when we sent your warning messages! You were too blind to see our entire race right under your snouts!" They barked, tapping their green hat as if fidgeting and, almost impatient, tapped their foot. "But-" Frisk trailed off, casting a sideways glance at the ocean, the waves moving in sickly slow movements, curving softly in an upward arc, his grass green eyes remained pinned to the being in his talons and, with a pointing motion, gestured towards the ocean. They seemed to understand what he was talking about and with a disappointed grumble they said in a rather annoyed tone, "looks like the work of water spirits. Nasty things, why so close to this continent I have no idea." And with a hastily tap of their jet black foot they'd demanded to be let down, even if questions clouded up in his mind, like a tornado of thoughts pounding on the inside of his brain, the hybrid dragonet wanted to pelt this last string of hope towards finding out what was happening, what water spirits are and why now was their race rioting, but he just knew to put the insect down. "What's your name? If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." He'd responded when letting the green figure hop onto the sandy beach, which by now had ceased its blinding flashing and settled down to the late afternoon sun pounding down with its emotionless light, not seeming to produce any source of true heat, yet it wasn't cold either. "Papan." They grumbled, making their way across the white plane, but casting one silent cast back with beady, expectant eyes in which Frisk had respond with his own name, "Frisk." It was hard to go back home that day, these many questions quickly filling his mind, as though simply a glass, but it seemed too late to go back and blurt them all out to Papan, who must have already been back to where they came from and with defeat, made his way across the pillow soft sands of the beach, the fading sun, at its highest point and the shadows remaining short, as if hiding below his talons. With one glance, he'd notice the ocean had now turned white, its soft voice beckoning him to move faster towards home, the strange thought had entered his mind, were they wondering where I was all day? It had seemed to be a no, and although his father gave him an approving glance, everyone spoke in silence. Winter Rose, who stuck nearby seemed to tap his talons in an impatient manner. "Finally you got here, we've been waiting for you for like, a few hours at the most, we're ready to go, right?" The hybrid muttered, although eyes seemed glued on Frisk, the question was directed towards their father who gave another silent nod, as though approving the question without actually answering it. It was strange to feel shocked by something as simple as this, but the thing is, he wanted to learn what was happening to the ocean, and in fact what water spirits are, and following with a confused tone he'd fondly asked where they were moving. Winter looked as though a mere child asked what their own name was after having proved it a few seconds ago and with a slightly ticked voice, he'd replied, "a place called Echo's Cliff, if you hadn't already known. Then again why would you when you were busy playing in the sand." It seemed to be a quiet silence between his words, in the background one could hear the faint tapping of talons, nervously tapping against stone, no, Frisk didn't want to leave, just after meeting the most charming creature, he wanted to stay, of course who would move from their very birthplace after hearing about these so-called water spirits. Winter and their father seemed to understand him just by the way his ears drooped a little, a clap on the shoulder and a rueful look, it seemed that was it, there was nothing he could do to prevent it all. It all seemed to have happened in a hurried motion, they'd packed the few belongings they owned and left their little house on the beach, far away from the infuriated race hiding away in the pockets of Pyrrhia, away from all magic to a boring life in the cold mountains. They resided in the very heart of Echo's small town, yet it all the same was lively, Frisk had managed to grow a few flowers and began a simple hobby of weaving, with the small, nimble talons of the hybrid dragonet, he'd often times make small flowercrowns for his family, although most of the time he'd notice Winter tear them to shreds, although the action never seemed to bother him at the least. Unfortunate events seemed to spark up again one day, and you'd think they'd have about enough, grabbing at the dragonet's life and fighting over control, it was during the morning their father had another disagreement with Frisk's brother who had, within minutes snapped, having a need to unleash his uncontrollable anger on someone. He turned his eyes to the dragonet standing next to him with a scowl within his eyes, sending them flashing. From there, it seemed a wild goose chase around the town, he was in fact quite annoyed for being scorned and for what? Who knows, all that has to be known is that Winter chased Frisk around town like a insane person, so triggered they just had to pursue in fair play to calm themselves down, well that didn't seem to be quite the right ending to... the hybrid twins. For when nearing the edge he managed to yelp out to avoid the incoming danger, just a mere cliffside to worry about. It truly wasn't all Frisk's fault that his twin brother fell to his presumed death, rather he tripped on unexpected ground, his ice blue body sliding halfway off the ledge if Winter's ridged talons hadn't clamped onto the black stone dropping away to a steep gap. The dragonet hybrid had grasped the falling dragonet, attempting to heave him up to safety, yes this would've worked if his guard hadn't slipped, for in the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar, tiny figure, it was too late when he noticed his brother's talons had slipped from his own. The words that seemed to be uttered by Winter while he plummeted, although he could just make them out, had something to do with not getting distracted while trying to save someone from falling off a cliff, rather his words were, "y'know, it's better to not get distracted watching butterflies while trying to help someone try not to fall to their presumed death." His words faded out as the clouds hanging low in the sky, wrapped around him, as though to form a net that immediately breaks, it was hopeless to call for help now, but he could have sworn there was someone familiar in the corner of his eye, someone small and not that noticeable. It was upon pondering that thought, a squeaky yet very annoyed voice came into play, Frisk's head cocked to one side, looking down upon the tiny green figure that made out Papan. "So you've come back! I'm actually really glad, I have so many questions to ask of you, starting wi-" he was, of course cut off by the insect's voice. "You really thought I'd come back just for you to bombard me with your questions?" He huffed. "Yes?" The SeaWing hybrid said with an almost perplexed tone. "Well,,, no. I've been sent by the king on serious business. A peace proposal, in fact. We were hoping to become allies of you beasts and since you seem to have an understanding. I guess anyway." He began. The dragonet hybrid shifted his weight uncomfortably, beginning to process the series of events that just occured at this very location, right before him like that of a storybook. He was chased around town by an infuriated Winter Rose after be talked down upon by their father and then he met his demise by falling off the cliffside because he couldn't keep his grip steady. Following the unfortunate events, an encounter with the strange, talking bug wearing leaf robes, Papan. I just hope Winter's alright. I don't know, he may be dead because of me,,, what have I done? I could've saved him if I had a longer attention span... if i didn't get so distracted... The string of worrisome thoughts strung upon his head, wounding around his mind like some unwanted snake, regretful no less. "So, no more war or whatever? I mean, I don't exactly speak for the entirety of my tribe for the actions they've done to your people." Frisk paused, blinking rapidly. "It's most likely going to become water under the bridge," Papan said with a shrug. "You're the only one we've had contacted for years, centuries even and we'd just like you to sign here to,,, well, end this anger. You've moved from our property and that's all we wanted." It was confusing at first, this whole thing, although everything is confusing in his life, he hesitantly signed, uncertainty and perhaps confusion crawled about inside him, although he had come to be used to it, there were a lot of confusing things in life, but this was upon the strangest. For the land Let's go back to when we were young All the animals we stand Let's go back to when trees were swung Abilities Tribal While not blessed with many abilities from either tribe, the dragonet has more or less the abilities of a typical SeaWing with... minor drawbacks, he doesn't really stand out that well, he holds the ability to breathe underwater for a short period of time, this has come to his disadvantage while trying to save Pyrrhia from water spirits by going to the underwater cities. Yet he seems to manage for about 10 to 20 minutes before needing a breath of air, rather not very impressive compared to that of a purebred SeaWing but possibly explaining why he doesn't go near water too often, or perhaps there are other reasons for that. With this should he be able to have faint vision in the dark, yet seemingly no better than the tribes that are lacking of it... perhaps because of his IceWing genes should his night vision be reduced, although Frisk never really seems to mind or in fact notice whatsoever. No, he's not exactly an incredible sight to behold, yet there's enough in his physical features to make him seemingly interesting despite a lacking of tribal abilities, no, he isn't capable of shooting shards of ice or at all ice, and he can't exactly breathe underwater or see in the dark. Yet despite that, he's seemingly got some heightened capabilities from his tribes, more or less a combination from the SeaWings, a capability to see clearly underwater, while perhaps this may not be as useful of an ability saying he can't breathe underwater or see well in the dark, it still may be put to good use in some way, if clearly possible. With use of luminous stripes, he is upmost capable of seeing clearly in dark spaces, making up for his near lack of night vision and, with that, giving him the ability to speak Aquatic, that is of course, if he was ever taught it by one of his parents, in which already knowing the answer, is no. This seems to be... the only signs of tribal abilities, rather he... lacks quite a bit, yet it doesn't really seem to matter to him, what he has and he hasn't, more it's about his physical and mental abilities that matter the most, for they are of utmost importance. Physical As for the physical abilities of the hybrid, there are more strengths, of a small build, he can more easily fit himself into rather cramped areas, which for that of older, bigger dragons would be almost impossible to fit into... yet that doesn't happen too often, for Frisk doesn't necessarily like entering tight areas without thought of possible means of escape. In fact, at all costs it is to avoid going into places like that, fearing he'd get stuck, so there really doesn't seem to be that much use for his small build other than that of slight flexibility, but that is to mention that he has such gifts despite not showing it off that much. It's with that should it be said, small, skillful talons and keen eyes, it seems that even if he has a short attention span, the hybrid dragonet can focus so well when weaving, with gentle talons he has been capable of tying, knotting and attaching flowers to one another and therefore making flowercrowns. It seems he may appear a skillful weaver, while not exactly nimble or that fast at running, weaving seems to be... one of his strengths, he isn't exactly built for fighting, nor does he have experience or skill. Yes, despite having just as few physical abilities as he has tribal, let me just tell you his mind of understanding and while Frisk isn't exactly that good at fighting, he does have capabilities of, light touch, swift talons that could be capable of unimaginable possibilities... mostly good craftsmanship. There's not much else expected of the hybrid, he can't fight, being too soft to do so and lacks true flight. What else can be mentioned? It can be mentioned he's considerably agile, not to an impressive extent, more or less he can just worm out of certain places, this is most likely due to his small size and cat-like build. While not many of what one would consider "useful" skills are physical, for he's only good at weaving and entering tight areas, perhaps it could be put to use, but who really knows from what's seen of him. Mental He's not perfect, he's completely aware of that, but he can't help but stand out in a crowd when coming to his mental capabilities. Frisk isn't much, anyone can tell you that, however there are certain reasons why he's special, different, unique, while he does have a horrible attention span, with a mind that is terrible staying on track, he always seems to make up for his cons with pros. It may seem like he has a challenge paying attention or focusing, but really he can concentrate, keep his mind straight if under the right circumstances. That usually being while he's weaving flowers together, in that case it's rather hard for him to get sidetracked, this is followed by life-threatening situations, when an important task is at hand, Frisk tries his best to stay focused on it and get it done before it's too late. Other than this, he isn't too good in the whole focusing department, although his mind is incredibly good at staying positive, almost always looking on the bright side. Tying in with his affectionate behavior and extrovertedness, Frisk can hold somewhat quick and strong bonds with others, the strongest being with his twin brother, Winter Rose. Well, when having these bonds, the dragonet is capable of great comfort and warmth, upon knowing someone a bit too well, he may even go as far as to predict how they're feeling and / or thinking. Of all, that is it for his mental capabilities, although he may sometimes have a quick mind to making decisions but other than that, this is all he's stocked up with, something of friend material. Kids across the land Savannah, I'm coming home, Savannah We'll never be alone, Savannah The beauty of the world, Savannah Relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Frost positive They have a typical father-son bond, usually they get along fairly well, Frost has considered him to better of the two, then again Frisk doesn't have much opinion on his father. But he does find him a little too hard on Winter, for those two never can get along with one another and he isn't really sure why. He would consider him rather friendly whenever his brother isn't within the same room, but mainly sees him only as a fatherly figure who's mentally hurt and needs cheering up. So now and then, the hybrid will comfort him whenever he needs it and often gives him flowercrowns and necklaces, he's typically nice to his father to make him happier after Hillous perished. While Frost never seems to acknowledge him too often, usually he's just alone in their little house while the other two did whatever they pleased outside. Not that they're exactly close to one another, but they are definitely on the positive side, then again it still can't help but be slightly neutral. Altogether, Frisk loves his father like anyone would, but still questions some of his recent actions, perhaps he's just too young to understand or perhaps he should just leave well enough alone. Honestly, he just wants Frost to be happy, that's all, but the SeaWing always seems to wear a constant, mournful frown and weakened eyes with a grief-stricken voice. For the most part, the dragonet has a caring part shared with him and seems to be willing to spend time with him in hopes that it will cheer him up or make him smile at least once. While confusing, he cares deeply for him and with that is willing to do anything he can to make him feel better, yet Frisk does find him somewhat snappish and sometimes coming off as rude. He's still his father and he loves him no matter what. Hillous positive / neutral To be completely honest, he never really knew his mother, she was almost always away, busy painting somewhere near the cliffside with Winter and due to lack of interaction with each other, he never really had much of a bond with her, Frisk only really knew her through his brother and father. Though, when she rarely interacted with him, it was quite nice, to have someone to share his observations with, Hillous was a good listener, he knew that all too well. If she wasn't busy painting or arguing with Frost about their sons, she was with him, giving him a good old chat now and then, laughing and talking. Usually they would explore the beachside looking for odd things, although the focal point was the ocean. Sometimes, they'd just sit and make guesses and theories on why the ocean was acting the way it was, good times they were. But even then, Frisk always wished he knew more about his mother, to spend just a few more minutes of time with her and really understand everything in her life. He doesn't miss her too badly, mainly because they weren't close enough for him to have so much attachment to her, nevertheless Hillous was not just a mother, but a distant friend that was there six years, gone the next. Just having her on his mind makes him think about all the times they spent together, watching the strange occurances of the ocean out to its horizon. Think about those times always made him feel better, made him feel happier, at least he knew his mother than not know her at all. Frisk may not remember her too well nor does he really know how to feel clearly about her, but what he does know is that she was a nice, caring being who really put her best effort into making him and Winter happy. The hybrid dragonet loves her dearly, that's all and while she was still around, he was glad to have her presence in his life. Although he kinda blames her a bit for Winter's depression and Frost's lovesickness. Winter Rose very positive Nothing could ever describe the deep affection these two brothers share with each other, although it has a more bittersweet turmoil on the edges of its blade, their relation is perfectly positive. Frisk is prone to being clingy with him and incredibly affectionate and protective, always defending him if ever needed, whether that be against some unknown foe or their own father. Whilst Winter Rose may sometimes have negative thoughts towards the little hybrid, it still doesn't change the huge amounts of affection they hold for one another. If it was possible to rate his brother as a friend, he'd be his closest and best, he's one of the many dragons Frisk frequently weaves flowercrowns for him. loves him,,, so much and will most likely do anything to try and protect him from harm,,, that's what brothers are for, to look out for each other. and while winter sometimes has,,, violent tendencies and arguments with their father, they get along together so well. has always been his brother's shoulder to cry on and enjoys comforting him during tough or emotional times despite him protesting against it. Papan positive text Hikaru positive text Let's all take a whirl, Savannah I'm coming home, Savannah We'll never be alone, Savannah The beauty of the world, Savannah Trivia * One of my first few OCs, actually, along with Hollow, Firefly and Vaporwave, Frisk is one of my oldest characters still alive, although he keeps getting revamped, my writing keeps changing ** Similarly, he's also one of the first hybrid characters (perhaps the third oldest) I've made on the wiki, the first being Lionheart and the second being Vaporwave, but due to terrible memory I have no idea when he was originally created * Likes really weird music that, to some, wouldn't even be considered music at all but he likes it anyway, this is the same with nature sounds playing softly in his headphones, usually on quiet days when one just needs a spark of life in their soul * Some of his history was inspired off both a song I was listening to at the time and a short daydream I had one time or another. However there were some inspirations from Hilda as well within Frisk's history that I'll add soon enough * Who knows what his actual age is, it keeps changing, but i'm going to age 14 * Possibly in his original concepts, I was going to make him a normal SeaWing, but it soon changed when forming his character here * Can have light pink luminous stripes along with a fin protruding from his chest, his design a surprisingly flexible * His design changed twice, but I assure you this is his final concept of a design * Frisk's scarf was given to him by that of his brother, Winter Rose,,, although he never actually expected him to wear it, being so negative * His first concepts came up in a really old daydream, while most weren't applied to him, they gave him minor inspiration, going for someone who was kind hearted and never liked fighting others or violence in general * Most likely is very old concepts Frisk and his brother were going to be purebred SeaWings or half IceWing, half SeaWings. This was semi-scrapped however * Zodiac is Gemini, being born on May 24th, this is the same with Winter Rose Let's all take a whirl, Savannah I'm coming home, Savannah We'll never be alone, Savannah Gallery please follow reference; click to view the artist Frisky!.jpg|My boy by Mahogany I love it! It's Lucas!.png Frisky.png| By Queen Bluefire!! THANK YOU!! I love it! Beandragon.jpeg| By Morpho!! THANK YOU!! He's adorable! Screen Shot 2019-03-15 at 2.46.53 PM.png| By Delta! Thanky, I LOVE him!!! Undertale and WOF thingy.png|Awesome friendo picture by Pumpkin!! left to right (Frisk, Primavera, Undefined) 1555440452291.png|by Ra!! Thank you, kindness! Fwisk.jpg|Just a little doodle I did of him dressed up as Frisk from Undertale by me!! Frissssk!!.png FriskWFlowers - ReverbtheDragon.png|frisk and his flowers by reverb! thank you! uwu I Blush.jpeg|It's a quick doodle of Frisk and his tiny friend guy, Papan (me) Frisk drawing.jpeg Frisk meets Alf.png| What might most likely happen if Frisk met Alfalfa XD (Fly) Frisssssssk.png Piepiepie.png|w/o background by Ray! Thank you! Pixil-frame-0 (1) (1).png|Raybean, like what! This is so cute?!! Thank you so much, I love it!! 2077061A-F01A-4725-97FD-916BC5FF1C1F.png|awesome drawing by Enigma!! Thank you so much?? This is beautiful!! :3 I love it so much!!! FriskA.jpeg|aesthetics by sbyman, thanks! Sir spice.png Friskbypumpkin.png|infobox picture, but this is like seriously super cute,,, and i love it so much! <3 made by pumpkin Midnight sun.png|hands down, this is so heccin beautiful, by spoopybreath on pixilart! tysm,, i love it 5E1ED1EA-F2F1-4F82-8528-7F2D4B6B9A64.png|base by jada, colored by doggos, thank you so much, he looks so cute! PapanHollowKnight.png|putting this here for now. papan by pumpkin. FriskCloud.png|by cloud!! thank you, he's adorable! Frisk msp doodle.png|an absolutely amazing drawing by pearl??!! thank you so much he looks so adorable!!!!! 92e236bcf063cd7.png 384e4ce157b296c.png|an older version of frisk. Db25eaad71eb44a.png|i just got christmas fever. to welcome the arrival of winter E1be8dfe54770b7.png|i've come to report an excessive amount of frisk drawings by myself. 7cf114486e0d135.png|strange doodle thing by me. Frisk watercolor.jpg|just some watercolor art of him by me. 381c715aa36970d.png|just something to celebrate valentine's day with. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets